Wireless communications devices, including wireless handsets, PDAs, text messengers and many other portable electronic devices have become prolific in modern society. Along with the convenience of “anywhere and anytime” communications comes the distractions and potential safety problems and interference caused by the wireless communications devices.
Some localities, such as states or cities, have passed ordinances or other laws prohibiting the use of wireless communications devices at various times or in various places (e.g., school zones). Often times, a person may be unaware of, or confused about, various local laws and the result may be a fine or other citation.